A given network may be inherently lossy (i.e., prone to lose data in some degree). That is, some amount of data transmitted over the lossy network can be expected to be lost. Another possible reason for losing data over the lossy network can be that network utilization exceeds the available capacity of the network and causes the network's underlying queues (temporary data storage locations) to be completely full, in which case packets of data will be dropped, because they cannot be placed into an empty slot or queue. The transmission rate utilized by network elements (i.e., servers, etc.) can contribute to exceeding network capacities.